Kim Possible in Disneyland
TheLastDisneyToon in Disney's Timeless Classics "Alice in Wonderland" Cast: * Alice's Sister - Linda (Phineas and Ferb) * Alice - Kim (Kim Possible) * Dinah - Marie (The Aristocats) * White Rabbit - Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory) * Doorknob - Mr. Stork (Dumbo) * Dodo - Baloo (The Jungle Book) * Tweedle Dee & Tweedle Dum - Ernie and Bert (Sesame Street) * Walrus - Barnacles Bear (Octonauts) * Carpenter - Kwazii the Cat (Octonauts) * Bill the Lizard - Scuttle (The Little Mermaid) * Flowers - Alice, Eilonwy, Wendy, Thumper's Sisters, Pocahontas, Minnie Mouse, Daisy Duck, Clarabelle Cow, Tinker Bell, Snow White, Belle, Susan Test & Mary Test, Zoe, Lilo, Kronk, Leo, Quincy, Annie & June, Ladyand Tramp, Muses, Kovu & Kiara, Mr. Woodpecker, Ariel's Sisters, Aurora, Rosie, Dumbo, Mushu, Rapunzel, Astrid, Pink Elephants, Oliver and Pluto * Caterpillar - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) * Caterpillar as Butterfly - Jim Crow (Dumbo) * Bird in the Tree - Sailor Moon * Chisehire Cat - Willie the Giant (Mickey and the Beanstalk) * Mad Hatter - Taran (The Black Cauldron) * March Hare - Bunji (The Chica Show) * Dormouse - Chuck E Mouse (Chuck E Cheese) * Queen of Hearts - Eris (Sinbad) * King of Hearts - Rothbart (The Swan Princess) * Flamingo - Various Ducks Scene: # Kim Possible In Disneyland Part 1 - Opening Credits # Kim Possible In Disneyland Part 2 - Kim is Bored ("In a World of My Own") # Kim Possible In Disneyland Part 3 - The Run of the Rabbit ("I'm Late") # Kim Possible In Disneyland Part 4 - Kim Meets Mr. Stork/The Bottle on the Table # Kim Possible In Disneyland Part 5 - The Arrival of Kim ("The Sailor Hornpipe"/"The Caucus Race") # Kim Possible In Disneyland Part 6 - Kim Meets Ernie and Bert ("How D'Ye Do and Shake Hands") # Kim Possible In Disneyland Part 7 - "The Bear and the Cat" # Kim Possible In Disneyland Part 8 - "Old Father William" # Kim Possible In Disneyland Part 9 - A Seagull with a Ladder/"We'll Smoke the Blighter Out" # Kim Possible In Disneyland Part 10 - A Garden of Talking Flowers ("All in the Golden Afternoon") # Kim Possible In Disneyland Part 11 - Kim Meets Shere Khan/"How Doth the Little Crocodile" # Kim Possible In Disneyland Part 12 - More Ups and Downs for Kim Possible # Kim Possible In Disneyland Part 13 - Kim Meets the Cheshire Giant ("'Twas Brilling") # Kim Possible In Disneyland Part 14 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 1; "The Unbirthday Song") # Kim Possible In Disneyland Part 15 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 2; The Rabbit Arrives Again) # Kim Possible In Disneyland Part 16 - The Tugley Wood # Kim Possible In Disneyland Part 17 - Kim Gets Lost ("Very Good Advice") # Kim Possible In Disneyland Part 18 - "Painting the Rose Red"/The Cards' March/Eris, the Queen of the Hearts # Kim Possible In Disneyland Part 19 - Croquet Game # Kim Possible In Disneyland part 20 - The Cheshire Giant Appears Yet Again # Kim Possible In Disneyland Part 21 - Kim's Trial/"The Unbirthday Song (Reprise)" # Kim Possible In Disneyland Part 22 - Kim's Flight/The Finale # Kim Possible In Disneyland Part 23 - End Credits Gallery: Kim.jpg|Kim as Alice Linda_(Phineas_&_Ferb).png|Linda as Alice's Sister Oliver.png|Oliver as Dinah 192708.jpg|Dexter as White Rabbit Mr. Stork.jpg|Mr. Stork as Doorknob Pumbaa.jpg|Pumbaa as Dodo Ernie in Sesame Street.jpg|Ernie as Tweedledee Bert in Sesame Street.jpg|Bert as Tweedledum Colonel Hathi.jpg|Colonel Hathi as Mr. Walrus King Louie.jpg|King Louie as Carpenter Category:TheLastDisneyToon Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Category:Movies Spoof